


Вовек не угаснет душа твоя

by passionario



Category: xxxHoLic, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Binghe Week, Crossover, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21906964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario
Summary: После смерти матери Ло Бинхэ не знает, что делать дальше. Однажды он попадает в магазин, владелец которого предлагает исполнить любое его желание.Притянуто за уши к недели ЛБХ в твиттере, скорее всего сквозного сюжета не будет, но посмотрим, как пойдёт :')
Relationships: Original Luò Bīnghé/Original Shěn Qīngqiū
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. Неясный путь

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [All Your Soul, Unfading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077434) by [passionario](https://archiveofourown.org/users/passionario/pseuds/passionario)
  * Inspired by [Три желания Джотаро Куджо](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22176418) by [Элайджа Бейли (kohvoo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kohvoo/pseuds/%D0%AD%D0%BB%D0%B0%D0%B9%D0%B4%D0%B6%D0%B0%20%D0%91%D0%B5%D0%B9%D0%BB%D0%B8). 



> В целом это кроссовер с Холиком, о котором никто не просил, но наложилось просто прекрасно, поэтому шарик должен танцевать.

Владельца магазина Бинхэ не понимал. Он был словно многоликий бог; уныние и безразличие подобно горному потоку сменялись на гнев или радость, и Бинхэ пока не научился угадывать, что последует дальше — ласка или наказание. 

Гостям магазина, которых за закрытыми дверями владелец звал попрошайками, он представлялся Шэнь Цинцю, и это имя пронизывало дом осенней прохладой. Иные, попадавшие в магазин, настоящие гости, которые приходили раз за разом и ничего не просили, называли его Шэнь Цзю. 

Бинхэ называл его мастером.

Он помнил, как сам впервые попал сюда — таким же попрошайкой, даже более жалким, чем те, кого он успел повстречать здесь за последние несколько лет. Его мать только умерла, и Бинхэ прогуливал школу: мысли, роившиеся в голове, гнали его потеряться среди шума улиц. И тут на оживлённой улице его что-то толкнуло вперёд, ударило под колени, и Бинхэ упал на сырую землю. Между небоскрёбами спрятался традиционный дом, окружённый с одной стороны бамбуковой рощей — откуда только в Пекине взялась настоящая бамбуковая роща в центре города, да ещё и такая густая? От улицы их отделял забор, и мимо спешили люди, словно не замечавшие это диковинное место. И ещё стало удивительно тихо — точно высокий забор, отделявший двор от улицы, отталкивал шум, охраняя этот вырванный из времени кусочек истории.

А потом на веранду вышел Шэнь Цинцю. Веер прятал его лицо, оставляя только холодные глаза. Но даже так он показался Бинхэ самым красивым из всех людей. Тяжёлые одежды окутывали его с головы до ног, а рассыпавшиеся по плечам волосы ловили отблески фонарей большого города и окружали будто мерцающей дымкой — он походил на актёра из какой-нибудь исторической дорамы, а не настоящего человека. Ведь актёры никогда не кажутся тебе реальными. 

— Иди за мной, — велел Шэнь Цинцю и скрылся в доме. 

Бинхэ торопливо поднялся, неловко отряхнулся и поспешил следом. 

Он плохо запомнил дорогу, но помнил комнату, в которой они заключили первую сделку: светлая и просторная, с сервантом из светлого дерева и горным пейзажем на стене. Окно выходило на бамбуковую рощу, и к запаху сырой земли примешивался запах листвы. 

Шэнь Цзю рассказал ему про желания и про цену, и неприятно рассмеялся, когда Бинхэ сказал, что у него ничего нет, даже желаний. 

— Люди — самые жадные существа. Все чего-то хотят. Думай, глупый ребёнок, не трать моё время зря. 

Бинхэ подумал, как тихо было в этом доме, так тихо, что он ясно слышал ровное дыхание владельца. Так тихо, что все мысли, обычно изводившие его, вся боль, тоска и одиночество, что паутиной оплели его со смертью матери, робко замерли, не решаясь потревожить сурового владельца магазина. 

— Я хочу остаться здесь, — нерешительно сказал он и тут же испугался сам своей дерзости. 

Но Шэнь Цзю лишь посмотрел на него задумчиво, а потом закрыл веер и положил его точно на середину стола, за которым они сидели. 

От его неожиданной холодной красоты Бинхэ оробел ещё больше.

— Ты умеешь готовить? — спросил вдруг Шэнь Цзю. 

— Да, — собственный голос показался комариным писком. 

— Будешь следить за домом и готовить мне. Ты, наверное, ходишь в школу? — Шэнь Цзю побарабанил пальцами по столу. Бинхэ кивнул.

Кажется, потом они обсудили ещё какие-то детали — Бинхэ плохо помнил. Шэнь Цзю показал ему дом и выделил комнату — больше той, где они жили с матерью, и уж точно гораздо лучше. Она была простой: кровать, письменный стол, платяной шкаф и низкий стеллаж, на котором в вазе стояли свежие цветы. 

— Можешь приходить сюда или переехать, мне всё равно. Пока ты не передумаешь, магазин впустит тебя. 

Бинхэ забрал свои скромные пожитки из приюта; там даже не заметили, что его больше нет, и в школе тоже не спрашивали. Впрочем, там даже не замечали, когда он прогуливал. Иногда Бинхэ думал, что будет, если он совсем перестанет ходить на занятия, но потом Шэнь Цзю расспрашивал его о литературе или истории, и Бинхэ не знал ответов на эти вопросы. Ему становилось стыдно, под презрительным холодным взглядом Шэнь Цзю он чувствовал себя совсем глупым и неуклюжим. Он открывал учебники, готовился и старался — и на его стеллаже рядом с вазой, в которой никогда не увядали цветы, появлялись книги, иногда даже свитки, где было даже больше, чем можно было найти в Интернете. Эта сухая молчаливая забота согревала сердце, и Бинхэ всегда старался прочитать всё, и спрашивал, когда чего-то не понимал, и в ответ получал ещё больше книг.

В магазине, который внутри казался в десятки раз больше, чем снаружи, вообще был бесконечный книжный лабиринт: вдоль стен тянулись полки, и Бинхэ иногда задумывался, сколько лет всему этому. Тут были как старинные фолианты, так и обычные современные бестселлеры, даже газетные подшивки. 

Шэнь Цзю явно казалось, что вскоре Бинхэ — глупому ребёнку — наскучит, и он уйдёт, но он не уходил. Они жили вместе уже почти два года, и за это время Бинхэ узнал о Шэнь Цзю многое, но так и не приблизился к его разгадке.

Шэнь Цзю умел исполнять почти любые желания, и это делало его в глазах Бинхэ подобным всемогущим героям из легенд. Но ещё он был капризным и вздорным владельцем магазина — просто торговали здесь не совсем обычным товаром. Большая часть гостей вызывала у него раздражение, которое Шэнь Цзю всегда прятал за вежливостью, веерами и красивой одеждой, которая окутывала его аурой небожителя. Все эти накидки из расписного шёлка, парча и бархат делали его красоту почти отталкивающей.

Но в бытовых заботах он был абсолютно беспомощен: готовка, уборка, стирка и так далее, и оттого Шэнь Цзю ненавидел всё это. Про себя Бинхэ находил это забавным и даже очаровательным. 

Он приносил чай гостям, слушал их просьбы — постыдные вещи и глупые, невозможные и обычные, и самым удивительным во всём этом Бинхэ находил даже не то, что Шэнь Цзю может выполнить эти желания, а то, какую цену он берёт. Старый теннисный мяч, лента для волос или коробка для завтрака — всё это находило своё место в большом старом чулане. 

— Тебе непонятна цена, которую платишь ты? — спросил однажды Шэнь Цзю. 

Бинхэ потряс головой. 

Они сидели на веранде, что выходила в дальний двор, и смотрели, как плавают карпы в пруду. Между ними исходил паром маленький чайничек и стояла тарелка с пирожными, что Бинхэ приготовил накануне.

— Возможно, слишком маленькой? — неуверенно добавил он, чуть подумав. 

— Дурак, — равнодушно пожал плечами Шэнь Цзю и взял одно пирожное. Сейчас он был в обычной одежде — мягкие штаны и тёмно-зелёный свитер с высоким воротником, длинные волосы заплетены в свободную косу. Его глаза, цепкие и холодные, замерли на лице Бинхэ. — Сколько стоит это пирожное? Не ингридиенты, что ты использовал, чтобы его создать, но само пирожное. 

Бинхэ тоже взял одно и нерешительно надкусил, чувствуя сладость крема и нежный бисквит. Он не знал — свои старания он оценивал по тому, как Шэнь Цзю довольно улыбается, точно сытый кот, просит добавки и требует повторить какие-то блюда. Он сам мог спокойно обходится простым рисом и хлебом. 

— Мне кажется, совсем ничего. 

— Дурак, — повторил Шэнь Цзю. — Ты безнадёжен.

Он отодвинул тарелку и встал, задев чайник. Тот упал на бок, и из носика потёк чай, наполнив воздух запахом цветов. Бинхэ поставил его обратно, но Шэнь Цзю уже ушёл в дом.

Бинхэ лёг спиной на нагретые дневным солнце доски и прикрыл глаза. Всё тело охватило странное оцепенение. Его собственное желание всегда казалось ему маленьким, незначительным — другие жаждали удачи, любви или сокрыть преступление; даже немного обременительным: ведь это Шэнь Цзю скорее делал ему одолжение и терпел его. Бинхэ же в обмен просто убирался, готовил и ходил по мелким поручениям — разве этого достаточно? С таким справится кто угодно. 

Кто угодно, кроме Шэнь Цзю. 

Сердце сжалось и забилось быстрее; впервые со смерти матери Бинхэ подумал, что нужен кому-то. Он поднялся, собрал чашки, чайник и пирожные на поднос и понёс всё это на кухню. Одного капризного владельца магазина ещё нужно было накормить ужином.


	2. Нефритовая подвеска

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Псевдокейс и различные камео.

Начало старшей школы пришлось на третий год жизни Бинхэ в магазине. На самом деле, он вообще не хотел учиться дальше, но стоило ему обмолвиться об этом, как на лице Шэнь Цзю отразилась такая гамма эмоций — презрение, осуждение и даже зависть, что Бинхэ выбрал школу неподалёку и подал туда документы. 

Он никогда не спрашивал, почему Шэнь Цзю почти не покидает магазин. Изредка он отлучался по делам, связанным с исполнением желания, но в последнее время чаще посылал Бинхэ с подробными инструкциями. Тяготила его такая жизнь, как тяготило общение с людьми, Бинхэ не знал. Он не имел ничего против того, чтобы забирать странные свёртки посреди ночи в пригороде Пекина или закапывать детские пластиковые заколки под старым дубом в парке пятого числа в дождь. 

У Бинхэ теперь совсем не было свободного времени, но ему нравилось: он вставал в пять утра, готовил завтрак и обед, доделывал домашнее задание и спешил в школу. У него появились приятели, но он никуда не ходил с ними после школы. Вечера он проводил за хлопотами по дому и вновь домашним заданием; удивительно, но иногда даже Шэнь Цзю снисходил до помощи. Он читал Бинхэ учебники, когда они сидели на нагретой кухне, и Бинхэ запоминал бесконечные тексты, которые им задавали. Спать он шёл за полночь, если не нужно было спешить куда-нибудь. 

Порой посетители приходили даже посреди ночи. Чаще это оказывались не люди. Удивительно, как просто оказалось принять существование духов, богов и прочих сверхъестественных существ. К их визитам Шэнь Цзю относился совершенно иначе — говорил Бинхэ, где достать питьё и правильную пищу, чтобы не обидеть очередного важного гостя. Кто-то приходил за помощью, а кто-то — просто выпить или поиграть в сянци. 

Бинхэ запомнил бога ворон, появление которого всегда знаменовало почерневшее небо и хлопанье сотен крыльев, и его сестру, духа горной реки, настолько прекрасную, что боги похитили её лицо. Ещё был лекарь, часто просивший достать магические травы, на голове которого в лунном свете серебром блестели оленьи рога, и юноша со змеиным хвостом, которому Шэнь Цзю отказывал раз за разом, но тот упорно возвращался. 

Но больше всего ему запомнилось, как однажды воскресным утром во двор зашла женщина средних лет. Её одежда была добротной и чистой, но уже не новой, а в волосах блестела седина. Она показалась ему очень доброй и самую чуточку — несчастной, но вокруг её рта разбегались мелкие морщинки, говорившие, что она часто улыбается

Шэнь Цзю вышел не в традиционных одеждах, что производили впечатление на людей, а в домашнем кардигане и тут же почтительно поклонился. Никогда прежде Бинхэ не видел, чтобы его гордый господин с таким почтением относился к кому-то и, застигнутый врасплох, неловко склонился следом. 

— Полно, старый другой, ни к чему такие церемонии. Пойдём в дом, я знаю, как ты не любишь холод. 

— Бинхэ, принеси нам тот чай, что на прошлой неделе оставил Му Цинфан, и миндальное печенье, — попросил Шэнь Цзю, — в мой кабинет. 

Обычных гостей он встречал в комнате, что выходила в дальний угол двора, а с другими часто просто сидел на веранде у пруда с карпами или в просторной гостиной, что примыкала к кухне. В кабинете же они иногда занимались, но чаще кажется Бинхэ и то чаще убирался, там, чем Шэнь Цзю делал в своём кабинете хоть что-то.

Он принёс угощение, Шэнь Цзю указал ему на диван, и Бинхэ послушно сел. 

— Вы просите достаточно много. Боги не любят, когда я лезу в их дела, — Шэнь Цзю принялся неторопливо разливать чай. Бинхэ достал красивый сервиз из английского фарфора, расписанного лютиками. 

— Тебя прошу я, а не смертный. И я прошу тебя вмешаться. 

— Я не могу вмешаться, — резко перебил женщину Шэнь Цзю и подал ей чашку. — Но я могу исполнить желание. Приведите мне Лун Ну, и пускай она говорит за себя. Желание должно быть произнесено тем, кто хранит его в своём сердце. Попробуйте чай, он должен успокаивать дух.

— Тогда я… — начала было женщина, но Шэнь Цзю поджал губы и пододвинул к ней тарелку с печеньем. 

— Даже Ло Бинхэ знает, что у всего есть цена. И даже боги должны платить. 

— Я выполню все твои условия, — нахмурилась женщина и взяла одно печенье. Она ела медленно, а после повернулась и поблагодарила Бинхэ. 

Тот не совсем понимал, свидетелем чего он был. Неужели эта женщина, казавшаяся столь обычной, словно она была одной из учительниц в его школе, и правда богиня? Он видел нескольких — вороньего бога и бога лесных троп, и ещё демонов, но все они сразу казались иными. 

— Я хочу ей счастья. Времена так изменились, а её отец никак этого не поймёт. 

— Вы знаете, как причудливо работают подобные желания. Мы же не хотим смерти короля-дракона, — Шэнь Цзю вежливо улыбнулся, будто шутил, но Бинхэ успел узнать достаточно, чтобы понимать — это вовсе не шутка. И судя по тому, как ссутулилась женщина, сжимая в руке чашку, она тоже прекрасно знала об особенностях магазина желаний. 

— Я хочу, чтобы в данном вопросе Лун Ну чувствовала ясность ума и сделала выбор, который придётся ей по сердцу. 

— Тут я могу помочь, — улыбка Шэнь Цзю чуть смягчилась. — Но взамен мне нужно, чтобы ты вернула кое-что. Думаю, ты понимаешь, о чём я.

Он смотрел в этот момент не на свою гостью, а на Бинхэ, и так пристально, что тому стало не по себе. 

— Но это же пустышка. 

— Гуаньинь, — вздохнул Шэнь Цзю, и Бинхэ невольно открыл рот и вытаращился на него. Шэнь Цзю недовольно поморщился и едва заметно качнул головой. — Мне неловко слышать подобное от тебя. Я исполню твоё желание. Вернись через десять дней, мне нужно время подготовиться. 

— Спасибо, Цинцю, — богиня встала, и на мгновение Бинхэ показалось, что её силуэт двоится: он одновременно видел и их гостью, усталую, но добрую женщину, и тысячерукую богиню в золотом венце. — Бинхэ тебя проводит.

Странно было сделаться проводником для такого могущественного божества — да и дорогу она явно знала. Бинхэ не знал, нужно ли что-то говорить, и вежливо склонился на прощание. 

Уже спустившись, Гуаньинь обернулась к нему и улыбнулась тепло и печально: 

— Мне очень жаль, Бинхэ. 

— Почему? — глупо спросил он. 

Но она уже ушла, или растворилась в воздухе, оставив лишь сладкий запах ванили и миндального печенья. 

В среду случилось полнолуние — на день раньше, чем должно было быть, и по всем каналам учёные и астрологи с упоением обсуждали это. Шэнь Цзю разбудил Бинхэ посреди ночи и велел принести ему бамбуковый лист из их рощи, любой, какой понравится. 

Он торопил его, и Бинхэ пошёл как есть — босой и в пижаме. Шэнь Цзю остался ждать его на веранде, и спиной Бинхэ чувствовал его взгляд, даже когда зашёл глубоко в рощу, так, что деревья должны были скрыть его из виду. 

Прохладный ветер шелестел среди узких листьев. Бинхэ чувствовал запах увядающей осенней травы, а земля холодила ступни. Шэ Цзю сказал, что он может взять любой лист и вернуться, но Бинхэ почему-то был уверен, что нельзя выбирать так просто. Он осматривал рощу, в которой успел запомнить уже каждый сантиметр, и ждал, вслушиваясь в ветер. 

— Бинхэ, — позвал с веранды Шэнь Цзю — негромко, но в вечной тишине их двора его голос прозвучал ясно. Между тонких стволов промелькнул отсвет лампы. — У нас не так много времени. 

— Иду, — крикнул в ответ Бинхэ и резко повернулся к дому. 

От его движения бамбуковые стебли колыхнулись, и один лист спланировал и приземлился прямо ему на ладонь. Осторожно сомкнув пальцы, Бинхэ поспешил вернуться. Шэнь Цзю стоял на веранде, кутаясь в пурпурную шаль и подсвечивая себе масляной лампой. Огонь дрожал и плясал тенями по доскам и земле, путаясь в шагах Бинхэ. 

— Вот, — Бинхэ раскрыл руку, но листа в ней не оказалось. Он растерянно замер — был готов поклясться, что ещё секунды назад чувствовал прохладный лист в ладони. 

— Отлично, — Шэнь Цзю как ни в чём не бывало поправил его волосы и жестом фокусника вытащил из кудрей лист. — Спасибо. Иди спать, тебе завтра в школу. 

Бинхэ помедлил, не зная, должен ли что-то сказать, и в итоге Шэнь Цзю отвесил ему лёгкий подзатыльник и, взмахнув концами шали, скрылся в доме, забрав с собой дрожащий свет. 

Внезапно в ночное спокойствие взрезался длинный гудок машины с улицы. Бинхэ вздрогнул от неожиданности и поспешил внутрь. 

Ещё через неделю Гуаньинь вернулась, и за ней тенью ступала молоденькая девушка — лет двадцати, может. Она была красива и задумчива. Её волосы, уложенные в сложную причёску, удерживал гребень с крупной жемчужиной, и остальная одежда её по сравнению с ним казалась слишком простой.

На этот раз Шэнь Цзю вышел в тяжёлом шёлке. По рукавам его одеяния от движения начали скользить драконы. 

Гуаньинь и девушка склонили головы, и Шэнь Цзю кивнул в ответ. Бинхэ, подметавший двор, неловко извернулся в подобии поклона. 

— Лун Ну, — обратился Шэнь Цзю к девушке. — Возьми это и носи с собой. Когда его предназначение будет исполнено, лист улетит обратно. Твою цену уплатить Гуаньинь.

— Я могла дать тебе куда больше, — богиня достала из кармана маленький тряпичный свёрток и протянула Шэнь Цзю. — Эта вещь лишена моего благословения. 

— Ты могла бы, — спокойно согласился Шэнь Цзю, — но я бы не расплатился за твою щедрость. 

— Спасибо, учитель Шэнь, — проговорила девушка. Её голос был неожиданно низким и глубоким, даже раскатистым. 

— Надеюсь, всё разрешится благополучно, — ответил Шэнь Цзю, но Бинхэ видел, что на самом деле ему плевать. 

Девушка с заколкой вдруг извернулась и скрутилась совершенно нечеловечески, а потом её человеческая оболочка раскололась точно скорлупа, и у них во дворе кольцам свился дракон. Гуаньинь погладила блестящую чешую и ступила на одно из колец, будто на ступеньку, и села на шею, взявшись за витые рога. Это выглядело немного странно — обычная женщина лет сорока верхом на драконе. Прежде Бинхэ не доводилось видеть настоящих драконов. Ему казалось, они должны быть больше.

Но потом дракон поднялся в небо. Сила взлёта была такова, что Бинхэ отшвырнуло к забору. 

— Боги жестоки, — насмешливо сказал ему Шэнь Цзю, когда Бинхэ подошёл, отряхиваясь. — Отнеси это в хранилище и положи в ларец из чёрного дерева с красной эмблемой на крышке. 

Шэнь Цзю вложил Бинхэ в ладонь свёрток, что дала ему Гуаньинь. Он показался Бинхэ странно тёплым — но как, ведь руки у Шэнь Цзю всегда оставались холодными. Это тепло будто шло изнутри, от предмета, что скрывала ткань. 

— К ужину будут Лю Цинге и Му Цинфан, так что приготовь побольше, — сердитый голос Шэнь Цзю разрушил его оцепенение. — Поторопись, Бинхэ. 

...Тепло в ладони он ощущал ещё несколько часов.


	3. Панацея

Однажды, вернувшись в магазин после занятий, Бинхэ услышал смех и голоса. Обойдя дом, он нашёл Шэнь Цзю на веранде вместе с вороньим богом, прекрасной женщиной, одетой не по погоде — уже третий день в Пекине не прекращался снегопад, а она была в светло-голубых струящихся одеждах из светло-голубого шёлка, — и странным существом, проходившим не то на круглого кролика, не то слишком большого хомяка, который разговаривал человеческим голосом и пил наравне с остальными. 

Шэнь Цзю кутался в меховую накидку и грел руки о чашку с подогретым вином — и всё равно выглядел недовольным и несчастным.

— А вот и ты, — поприветствовал он Бинхэ. — Принеси мне ещё горячего вина. 

Почтительно поклонившись гостям, Бинхэ проскользнул в дом. На кухне царил сущий хаос, и добрые полчаса он только наводил порядок. После пошёл в кладовую, чтобы найти любимое вино Шэнь Цзю — ягодное, настолько сладкое, что пить его мог он один. 

— Посиди с нами, дитя, — велела женщина, когда Бинхэ расставил на веранде новые закуски и собрал пустые бутылки, чтобы вынести мусор. 

Прежде Бинхэ не встречал её, но кажется она тоже была давней знакомой. Шэнь Цзю представил её Ци Цинци, богиня горного пика. 

Какое-то время они разговаривали о пустяках: сыпались имена общих знакомых, которые Бинхэ никогда не слышал, или названия телепередач, и обсуждение погоды и урожая вековой давности. Непонятный зверёк дремал, свернувшись на подушке, и от него не меньше других пахло вином. Бинхэ слушал, гадая, сколько лет прожил Шэнь Цзю и кем он был — но на самом деле ему никогда не нужен был ответ. 

— Им нужна твоя помощь, Бинхэ, — вдруг Шэнь Цзю прервал поток болтовни и неприятно улыбнулся: — Конечно, не бесплатно. 

— Почему я должен платить ему? — возмутился вороний бог. 

— Пока он часть этого магазина, любые его действия ради исполнения чужих желаний имеют свою цену, — объяснил Шэнь Цзю тоном . — Сколько можно повторять одно и то же, ты совсем ничему не учишься. Ветер выдувает тебе все мозги?

Вороний бог замахнулся было, но Цинци перехватила его руку. 

— Речь о твоей сестре, Лю Цинге, успокойся. Мы не первый раз в твоём магазине, братец Цинцю, и знаем, что должно делать. 

Ци Цинци оказалась богиней на той самой горе, где текла река Лю Минъянь. 

— Твоя сестра дорога мне не меньше, чем тебе, братец. — Цинци расправила складки своего одеяния, потемневшего с наступлением сумерек — голубой перетек в лиловый и густо-оранжевый, а поясе загорелись вытканные золотом звёзды. — Если Цинцю говорит, что мальчик может нам помочь, я готова заплатить за это. 

— Надеюсь, это того стоит, — проворчал вороний бог. 

— Умолкни, — раздражённо бросил Шэнь Цзю. — Свои сомнения оставь для того раза, когда я буду нуждаться в твоих услугах. Бинхэ, ты же знаешь, что Лю Минъянь так красива, что боги, позавидовав её красоте, украли её лицо? — Бинхэ кивнул. 

Брат и сестра Лю много раз навещали их, и лицо Лю Минъянь неизменно скрывала дымчатая, точно туманные брызги у водопада, вуаль. 

Цин Цинци вздохнула и продолжила вместо Шэнь Цзю:

— Недавно на нашей горе сошла лавина, и снег, вода и лёд уничтожили несколько деревьев. Оказалось, что королева пауков оставила там нескольких своих приближённых, и, злясь, она похитила Лю Минъянь. Она готова отпустить её в обмен на её красоту, на её лицо — но у Минъянь его нет. 

— Мои вороны могут склевать всех её детей и подданных, — Лю Цинге скривился, — и я просто заберу сестру. 

— И начнёшь войну, которая никому из нас не нужна, — Ци Цинци поджала губы. — Мы не можем отдать лицо Лю Минъянь, потому что тогда оно будет утеряно навсегда — королева пауков сожрёт его, чтобы получить её красоту. Пока лицо Лю Минъянь хранится в небесной сокровищнице, даже лучше для нас всех. 

— Но чего вы хотите от меня? — Бинхэ растерянно моргнул. 

Он свыкся с исполнением причудливых желаний, но такое было для него уже чересчур. Он с трудом успевал осознать, что это не сон, а действительные боги сидят рядом с ним и просят о помощи.

— Королева пауков требует человеческую жертву в обмен на мою сестру, — вороний бог неприятно улыбнулся, и Бинхэ сглотнул. 

Внезапно в руке у Шэнь Цзю будто из ниоткуда появился веер, и он стукнул им Лю Цинге по макушке.

— Боги, — фыркнул он. — Королеве пауков не нужна кровавая жертва. Она предложила поединок: бог и смертный против двух её чемпионов.

— Я не умею сражаться, — Бинхэ растерялся ещё больше. 

— Тебе и не будет нужно.

Шэнь Цзю посмотрел на него задумчиво, а потом обмакнул палец в вино и мазнул им по лбу Бинхэ, вырисовывая что-то. Капля вина скатилась по переносице и замерла на щеке. На секунду место, где Шэнь Цзю его коснулся, будто вспыхнуло, отпечаталось под кожей неистовым жаром, но всё тут же прошло. 

— Лю Цинге заплатит, когда дело будет исполнено, — совершенно буднично продолжил Шэнь Цзю. — Иначе невозможно назвать справедливую цену. Цинци, — он повернулся к богине, и та достала из складок своих юбок белый цветок, лепестки которого слабо мерцали. В воздухе разлился тонкий аромат, показавшийся Бинхэ смутно знакомым. — Отнеси это в хранилище. На дальнем стеллаже, где лежит цинь, есть ваза, уже наполненная водой. Оставь цветок там и возвращайся. Вы должны управиться, пока магия Шан Цинхуа не иссякла. Просыпайся, — он погладил спинку странного зверька, и тот зевнул, показывая острые белоснежные зубы. 

Оставив цвето, Бинхэ забежал одеться и зачем-то взял фонарик. Он понятия не имел, как и где живут боги, духи и королевы пауков, да и не особенно хотел узнавать — сам он жить так никогда не будет. Его мало трогали посторонние; три года назад мир Ло Бинхэ сузился до этого магазина и его владельца, и этого было вполне достаточно.

Ци Цинци надела на шею Бинхэ небольшой пузырёк с водой, запечатанный воском. 

— Эта вода из истока реки Лю Минъян. Она поможет вам найти её. 

Шэнь Цзю поднял зверька с подушки и положил его на руки Бинхэ. Тот повозился, бурча что-то, и спрятал мордочку у Бинхэ в сгибе локтя.

— Магия Шан Цинхуа перенесёт вас в измерение королевы пауков и обратно. Но у вас не так уж много времени, если в хотите и обратно вернуться лёгким путём. 

Смех Лю Цинге перетёк в карканье, и вот уже на плечо Бинхэ спланировал большой ворон, цепко ухватившись за одежду — так, что когти вспороли ткань куртки и оставили следы на коже. 

— Чтобы не случилось, — Шэнь Цзю закрыл лицо веером, — помните, что в мире не бывает случайностей. 

— Зануда, — пискнул зверёк — Шан Цинхуа, — и мир вокруг Бинхэ померк. 

...он шёл вперёд в кромешной темноте, подгоняемый слабым свечением из пузырька, что дала ему Ци Цинци. Бинхэ не понимал, сколько времени прошло; все его чувства притупились и потускнели. Он едва ощущал, как вороньи когти впиваются ему в плечо и как перья щекочут щёку и ухо. 

В какой-то момент он остановился, устав, и тут же увяз в этой черноте. Она оказалась густой и тягучей, словно мёд, и Бинхэ закрыл глаза, окончательно отказываясь от мира вокруг. 

— Дурак, — ворон хрипло закаркал и взлетел, а потом щёку обожгло болью. Бинхэ схватился за неё, чувствуя тёплое и влажное — наверное, кровь. 

А потом впереди задребежал свет, и чернота наконец рассеялась, спрятавшись в дальние уголки огромного зала, в котором они оказались. 

— Добро пожаловать. Я устала вас ждать.

У ног Бинхэ начиналась лестница, змеившаясь вперёд на добрую сотню ступеней. Она заканчивалась огромным троном, на котором расслабленно полулежала девушка, едва прикрытая алым шёлком. Её чёрные волосы рассыпались вокруг и нитями тянулись во все стороны — королева пауков была сердцем своей паутины. На полпути к трону волосы оплетали тонкую фигурку — должно быть, Лю Минъяьн. Пузырёк на груди у Бинхэ засиял ярче, и в зале словно ещё посветлело. 

— Ша Хуалин, — перья Лю Цинге опали, и он зло посмотрел на королеву пауков, — верни мою сестру. Она не виновата в лавине. 

— Может быть, но это так скучно, совсем никого не винить. К тому же, её красота легендарна. С таким лицом она могла бы захватить небеса, а выбрала участь жалкой речушки? Она недостойна своего лица. 

— У неё нет лица, — Лю Цинге сжал рукоять своего меча, — или ты забыла? 

— Я надеялась, что вы принесёте его из небесной сокровищницы. 

Королева пауков соскользнула с трона и в мгновение ока оказалась рядом с ними. Красный шёлк, что опутывал её, соскользнул на пол, обнажая целиком, и Бинхэ отвёл глаза, нашёл взглядом Лю Минъянь — волосы стащили её тело ниже по ступеням без жалости, точно она была куклой. 

Бинхэ видел, как бешено бьётся жилка на шее Лю Цинге. Вороний бог славился своим дурным нравом и страстью к поединкам, но он любил свою сестру и не выносил, когда к ней относились плохо. Шэнь Цзю рассказывал, что он бился с другими богами за её лицо каждый день, пока боги не смилостивились и не назначили срок — за что, Бинхэ так и не понял. Лю Минъянь не могла быть виновата в том, что она родилась такой и никогда не делала ничего плохого.

— Я возьму одно перо из твоего крыла, — Лю Цинге промолчал, — и ты сразишься с моим лучшим воином. Ты же, — королева пауков повернулась к Бинхэ, — отдашь мне магию. — Бинхэ вздрогнул. Магия? Вся магия была у других, а он лишь убирался и готовил. Это Шэнь Цзю творил чудеса. — Такое сладкое дитя, как жаль, что колдун затребует за тебя слишком высокую цену. Если устанешь от него, приходи ко мне, я могу дать тебе куда больше, чем этот калека. 

— Замолчи! — крикнул Лю Цинге, и его голос раскатился по зале, сотрясая каменные плиты, на которых они стояли. — Хватит, Ша Хуалин. Ты не имеешь права. 

— Сладкий мальчик, — промурлыкала королева пауков, — посмотри на меня. 

Она прижалась к Бинхэ всем телом и неожиданно поцеловала его в губы. Голова взорвалась дикой болью — там, где Шэнь Цзю начертил неведомый знак. Бинхэ закричал и оттолкнул её, а потом упал на колени, утирая выступившие слёзы. 

— Восхитительный вкус, — королева пауков засмеялась — точно тысяча колокольчиков зазвенели разом, и от этого звука голова Бинхэ заболела ещё сильнее. — Теперь твоя очередь. 

Чем всё закончилось, Бинхэ не знал. Он потерял сознание ещё до того, как Лю Цинге успел обнажить меч. 

Каждый раз, когда он приходил в себя, мир вокруг кружился, не давая понять, где же он. Была ли это его старая квартира или приют? Или же комната в магазине… Иногда лица касались холодные пальцы, вырывая Бинхэ из мучившей его лихорадки.

— Наконец-то, — произнёс знакомый сердитый голос, когда мир вокруг наконец-то перестал сходить с ума. Бинхэ попытался повернуть голову, но у него совсем не осталось сил. — Тише. 

Шэнь Цзю ухватил его за плечи и помог опереться на изголовье кровати, а потом отвёл спутанные волосы со лба. 

— Королева пауков отравила тебя, думая, что так ей будет проще забрать тебя. Идиотка, — Шэнь Цзю провёл влажной тряпкой по лицу Бинхэ, утирая пот. — Этот яд убивает быстро, и от него нет противоядия. 

— Но как… 

— От него нет противоядия, если ты магическое существо. Эта дура думала, что ты тоже колдун, раз я держу тебя при себе. Лю Цинге сказал, что она умоляла отдать ей твоё тело, думая, что ты уже умер. Даже не поняла, что забрала мою магию, а не твою. 

— А…

— С ним и Лю Минъянь всё хорошо. Спи, Бинхэ. Ты не умрёшь, но последствия будут неприятны и, к сожалению, я не смогу облегчить их.

Рядом на столе в вазе благоухал цветок, что оставила им Ци Цинци. Бинхэ глубоко вздохнул, вбирая его аромат, и прикрыл глаза. 

Ему приснился бамбуковый лес и пруд с карпами.


	4. Пропасть

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ух, скорее всего это будет история в двух частях.

Пожалуй, Нин Инъин была единственной, кого Бинхэ мог называть своим школьным другом. Его не особенно заботили отношения с другими учениками, все эти интриги, сплетни и так далее. Он просто старался учиться, чтобы Шэнь Цзю если и не гордился им, то не смотрел с таким презрительным недоумением. Мало разбираясь в современной системе образования, он тем не менее придавал большее значение оценкам. 

Когда он слёг на две недели после случая с Лю Минъянь, она единственная, кто потревожился о нём: каким-то чудом позвонила в магазин. Бинхэ даже не знал, что у них есть телефон или что она его знает! Но однажды, когда Бинхэ уже окреп достаточно, чтобы вернуться к готовке, на кухне зазвонил телефон: старый, на проводе-пружинке, он висел прямо на стене и звенел оглушительно громко. 

Прежде на этой стене не было никакого телефона. 

— Думаю, это тебя. Возьми уже трубку, от этого звона у меня болит голова, — Шэнь Цзю прислонился плечом к дверному косяку. 

Бинхэ потянулся ответить.

— Алло? 

— А-Ло!

Голос Инъин был чуть ли не громче звонка; она тараторила и тараторила, и внезапно Бинхэ почувствовал умиротворение. Она всегда была такой: шумной, но улыбчивой и доброй. Она часто плакала по пустякам, которых Бинхэ никак не мог понять, но также легко и радовалась. Однажды она даже угостила его самодельным печеньем, которое Бинхэ вежливо прожевал, но с тех пор старался угостить её первым. Готовить она не умела совершенно и на уроках труда явно стремилась к созданию биологического оружия.

В общем, Нин Инъин была совершенно нормальной девушкой. 

Но вот зажглись и погасли рождественские огни, и в первый день весны Нин Инъин стояла в воротах магазина. Бинхэ, который развешивал во дворе ковры, чтобы выбить из них пыль, даже не сразу её заметил — он привык к тому, что люди иногда замирали, пока их сердце трепетало от нерешительности, но обычно они просто шли дальше. 

— А-Ло? — позвала Инъин. — Ты тут живёшь? 

Она зашла за забор, на секунду впустив с собой шум улицы, но плотная завеса вновь закрыла их от мира. 

— Да. И ещё работаю. Это магазин. Подожди, скоро владелец выйдет к тебе. 

— Я уже здесь. 

Бинхэ обернулся на голос и вдруг увидел Шэнь Цзю глазами Инъин — как и сам когда-то впервые его увидел, но с тех пор он видел и многое другое, и оттого эффект пропал. Но сейчас он оробел от красоты перед собой. 

— Пойдём со мной. Бинхэ, ты лучше знаешь, что нравится твоей подруге. 

— Иди с ним, — он ободряюще улыбнулся Инъин, которая нервно теребила в руках перчатки. — Мастер Шэнь поможет тебе.

— Но мне ничего не нужно, — возразила Инъин. — У меня даже нет с собой денег.

— Ты не могла иначе попасть в магазин, — Бинхэ взял её за руку и потянул к дому. — Идём, мастер Шэнь не любит ждать. 

Он оставил Инъин в комнате, а когда вернулся, застал её горько плачущей и утирающей глаза изящно вышитым платком. Шэнь Цзю обмахивался веером и ждал, пока Инъин успокоится. Наконец она очень тихо сказала: 

— Мне кажется, я приношу людям несчастья. 

— Это так, — спокойно подтвердил Шэнь Цзю, и Бинхэ сердито на него посмотрел. Иногда ему хотелось, чтобы Шэнь Цзю был хоть чуть-чуть человечнее, может — добрее, но ведь тогда он перестал бы быть собой?

— Даже А-Ло заболел после того, как я поделилась с ним печеньем. И бабушка… И все эти аварии на улицах. Если я нажимаю кнопки на светофорах, они потом ломаются, и… — Инъин снова всхлипнула, но удержалась от слёз. — Я пробовала носить перчатки, но это не помогает. 

— Потому что причина не так проста. Будь твоя кожа источником бед, было бы достаточно просто как следует мыться каждый день, — Шэнь Цзю положил раскрытый веер между ними на стол. — Прикоснись к нему. 

Этот веер ему подарил один из духов год назад. Может, подумал Бинхэ, он зачарован и отталкивает несчастья?

— Я не хочу портить вашу вещь, — неуверенно произнесла Инъин. 

— Я хочу кое-что проверить, — Шэнь Цзю немного смягчился; самую малость, но она перестала бояться так сильно. 

Худенькие пальцы замерли над веером, а потом Инъин быстро мазнула самыми кончиками пальцев по лепесткам лотоса на нём и тут же отдёрнула. Со своего места Бинхэ видел, как чернеют и будто сгорают лепестки, хотя ткань осталась не тронута. 

— Ты никогда не сможешь расплатиться с нами за то, чтобы убрать проклятье — да и не проклятье это вовсе. Иногда люди просто рождаются такими. Удача, что должна уравновешивать твою невезучесть, ушла к кому-то другому, — Шэнь Цзю улыбнулся краем губ. 

— Но у меня ничего нет, — повторила Инъин. — Я не могу… 

— Здесь платят иначе, — Шэнь Цзю провёл ладонью над веером, и невидимое пламя, что обглодало лепески лотоса, за считанные секунды уничтожило веер, оставив на столе лишь кучку пепла. — Но я не смогу дать тебе избавления так, как ты этого хочешь. Никто в мире не сможет. 

По щекам Инъин вновь покатились слёзы, но теперь она хотя бы не всхлипывала. 

— Можно смягчить твоё состояние. Ты права в том, что твоя неудача распространяется через прикосновения, но невозможно прожить, не касаясь совсем ничего в этом мире. Всё связано, и как бы ты ни старалась, жертвы будут. Но, — продолжил Шэнь Цзю, — можно взять удачи взаймы. Совсем немного у того, кто одарён ею в избытке. Например, у Бинхэ. 

— Я не так уж и счастлив, — возразил тот. 

— Не путай счастье и удачу. — Судя по тону, мысленно Шэнь Цзю закатил глаза, но перед Инъин продолжал держать лицо. — Принеси мне серебряный медальон, он должен быть в деревянном ящичке совсем у входа в кладовую, на верхней полке. И ножницы. 

Когда Бинхэ принёс ему и поставил на стол, Шэнь Цзю раскрыл медальон и мазнул по внутренней стороне пеплом, что остался от веера. 

— Отрежь прядь своих волос и положи сюда. Не слишком много, мы же не хотим, чтобы ты пострадал, — Шэнь Цзю пристально посмотрел на Бинхэ. 

Кажется, впервые Бинхэ рассмотрел цвет его глаз — не просто серые, а как тяжёлое ноябрьское небо, готовое вот-вот разлиться дождём. 

Нечеловеческие, потому что ни один человек не может знать так много.

Бинхэ отрезал короткую прядку и положил в медальон, а после Шэнь Цзю вложил его в ладонь Инъин. 

— Не снимай его. 

— А цена? — Инъин сжала медальон и подняла на Шэнь Цзю большие глаза, из которых вновь полились слёзы. 

— Твоей ценой будет обещание, но время исполнить его ещё не настало. Ты поймёшь сама. 

Инъин повесила медальон на шею и потянулась к вазочке с конфетами, что принёс Бинхэ. 

После того случая она иногда заходила — просто в гости. Шэнь Цзю говорил, что магазин пускает её, потому что ждёт свою цену. 

— Но что она пообещала? — спросил как-то вечером Бинхэ, когда они пили чай после ужина. Обычные люди с их проблемами его не трогали, но Инъин была его другом. 

— У всего в мире есть своё предназначение, разве ты ещё не запомнил? Мы все узнаем, когда придёт время.

Заканчивался первый год в старшей школе. После весеннего фестиваля Бинхэ и Инъин с одноклассниками убирали отведённый им этаж и болтали. Инъин звала всех в кафе или караоке, или океанариум — она любила проводить время со всеми и всегда старалась включить Бинхэ в общение. Тот же всегда медлил и увиливал, не желая обидеть резким отказом.

Пока они убирались, небо за окном почернело. Раскатистый гром заставил всех замолчать; извилистая молния в небе напомнила Бинхэ дракона. 

— Мне показалось, что был толчок, — взвигнула одна из девочек. Пол под ногами и правда подрагивал. — Это землетрясение! Бежим!

Все заголосили и затолкались, и в суматохе Бинхэ и Инъин столкнулись. Одновременно с этим всё здание тряхнуло, и Инъин отлетела к стене, а Бинхэ врезался в окно. 

Падать было больно.


	5. Восход

Просыпаться в своей постели после внезапной черноты стало почти привычно; забавно, это происходило лишь второй раз. 

Тогда, после королевы пауков, Бинхэ чувствовал себя плохо. Но сейчас он не чувствовал ничего, будто его сознание вытащили из тела или заточили в камере сенсорной депривации. Даже зрение было нечётким — потолок, который давно стоило бы покрасить заново, расплывался, и Бинхэ едва ли мог различить пятна от осыпавшейся штукатурки, что были прямо над его подушкой.

Потом перед глазами мелькнул край широкого рукава. Картинка сдвинулась, и Бинхэ увидел Шэнь Цзю: бледного, с кругами под глазами и с манжетой, на которой остались пятна крови. 

— Ты помнишь, что произошло? — спросил он. 

Бинхэ видел свои руки поверх одеяла: обе перебинтованы, и одна кажется в гипсе. Глядя на себя такого, он подумал, что всё, наверное, должно сильно болеть. Но тело по-прежнему было где-то не с ним. 

— Нет, — собственный голос звучал чуждо. Тихо и сломано, как высохший лист, что уже осыпается по краям. 

— Было землетрясение. Ты упал из окна третьего этажа, Бинхэ, прямо на спину в стекло из разбитого окна. 

— Я… — он моргнул; или нет, но картинка вдруг погасла, а потом Бинхэ вновь увидел Шэнь Цзю.

— Вороны — уличные птицы. Ворона увидела, что ты в беде, и это её глазами увидел Лю Цинге. Он и Лю Минъянь уплатили свой долг и спасли тебе жизнь. 

— Я ничего не чувствую, — беспомощно прошептал Бинхэ. 

Шэнь Цзю встал, и приблизился; Бинхэ видел только его живот и длинные волосы, заплетённые в свободную косу. 

— Лю Цинге и Лю Минъянь поделились с тобой своей кровью. Пока ты этого не понимаешь; но ты меняешься, уже изменился, Бинхэ, — Шэнь Цзю взял его ладонь в свою, и этот жест был таким странно-ласковым, совсем на него непохожим, что Бинхэ запоздало испугался — но хуже всего было то, что он по-прежнему не чувствовал даже этого прикосновения. А Шэнь Цзю продолжил: — И свою цену уплатила Нин Инъин. Эта девочка разделила с тобой половину той боли, что ты ощущал. 

— Нет, — Бинхэ сосредоточился и попытался пошевелиться, но не смог. Кажется, он заплакал: Шэнь Цзю протянул руку, а потом его пальцы были уже мокрыми.

— Это её цена. Неужели ты думал, что твоя удача — и твоя жизнь — окажутся дешёвыми? Ты спас ей жизнь. Она всего лишь ударилась о стену, а твою душу, уже отлетающую, поймала королева пауков. Но живым ты показался ей интереснее, и она отдала её Лю Минъянь, и та принесла её мне. Ты коснулся стольких жизней, Бинхэ, и изменил их все — ты больше, чем тебе кажется, и ты ещё совсем молод. 

— Нет, — повторил Бинхэ.

— Глупый ребёнок, — улыбка у Шэнь Цзю тоже была непривычной — грустной и нежной. 

Он уложил Бинхэ обратно, и мир вновь сузился до потолка с его нечёткими пятнами и рукавами, что попадали в поле зрения. 

— Отдыхай. 

И Бинхэ остался один. 

Он постоянно находился в том странном состоянии, что ещё нельзя назвать сном, но и явью тоже. Не было ни боли, ни лихорадочных видений — пустота, ничто, изначальный хаос. Иногда приходил Шэнь Цзю и разговаривал с ним, но Бинхэ совсем ничего не помнил или просто не понимал. Была дымчатая вуаль Лю Минъянь и рыдания Инъин, и даже сварливый голос вороньего бога, но всё это происходило с каким-то другим Ло Бинхэ: с тем, который был его изломанной оболочкой. 

И как рассказывают в мифах, в изначальном хаосе зародилась жизнь. Через вакуум, что окружал Бинхэ, пробился голос: но не Шэнь Цзю, а старческий скрип. 

— Не удивительно, что проклятый Шэнь Цинцю так охотно принял тебя у себя. Он сразу увидел потенциал и то, кем ты можешь стать, или не стать, если он наденет на тебя фартук и поставит к плите. Ты не устал стоять на коленях, мальчик? 

— Кто ты? — Бинхэ нахмурился — или подумал, что нахмурился, потому что по-прежнему не знал, бодрствует он или нет. 

— Всего лишь безобидный старик, который коротает свои дни в чужом забвении. 

Бинхэ пошёл вперёд, осматриваясь, и постепенно темнота рассеялась. Из сумерек показалась пожухлая трава, в которой мелькала узкая тропинка, и бамбуковые стебли вокруг. Бинхэ вышел к магазину, но на веранде его ждал не Шэнь Цзю, а сгорбленный старик в изношенных одеждах; как и Шэнь Цинцю он был словно вырван из времени: 

Не будь всё вокруг серым, Бинхэ мог бы поверить, что он и правда стоит во дворе магазина.

И ещё тут он мог двигаться. 

— Бог дал тебе своей крови, мальчик, и это пробудило силу, что дремала внутри тебя. Твоё тело меняется, а разум пока пойман в ловушку. Но я могу подготовить тебя, — старик поманил его пальцем, — могу сделать тебя великим, если ты захочешь. Ты станешь колдуном, сильнее, чем Шэнь Цинцю с его дешёвыми фокусами, сильнее, чем крикливый бог, что дал тебе крови. Ты можешь стать сильнее их всех, — старик заговорил чаще, с той жадностью, что Бинхэ часто видел в просителях магазина. Обычные люди и несчастные, убийцы, воры — все они мечтали, что их проблемы просто исчезнут, что они станут всемогущи, отдав чудаку в старинных одеждах старую заколку или закопав у дороги несколько медных грошей.

— Но мне это не нужно, — наконец ответил Бинхэ.

— Глупец, всем нужна сила, и власть, и страх. Ты хочешь всю жизнь провести, ползая на коленях с тряпкой? Исполняя дурацкие поручения Шэнь Цинцю? — старик почти выплюнул имя Шэнь Цзю, точно его оскорбляла необходимость говорить его. — Хочешь сгнить, как гнию я? 

Стоило ему сказать это, как мир наполнился запахом разложения и смерти, таким густым, что у Бинхэ затошнило. 

— Подумай, мальчик, хочешь ли ты так жить, или нет. Ты всё равно заперт здесь и никуда не можешь уйти. Так почему бы не попытаться? Тогда не нужно будет ждать, и стены вокруг рухнут.. 

Старик захохотал, и всё его сгорбленное тело затряслось. Бинхэ даже показалось, что он сейчас упадёт, так его шатало. Отсмеявшись, старик улыбнулся, показав почерневшие зубы:

— Подумай, мальчик, и найди меня, — и он растворился в воздухе. 

Бинхэ коснулся деревянной подпорки на веранде. Обычно дерево было тёплым и чуть шершавым, а в дождь — гладким и скользким. Здесь же он точно трогал картон или пластик. Этот магазин походил на стеклянный шар, в котором кружатся снежинки, если его потрясти. 

Внутри дом был почти таким же. В комнате Бинхэ не хватало вазы с цветами и книг, и нигде не ощущалось присутствие Шэнь Цзю. Не было и кладовых, где они хранили вещи, что давали в качеств оплаты, и на кухне не было ни плиты, ни духовки. 

Налив себе стакан воды, Бинхэ сел за стол и отпил. У воды нет вкуса, но у этой был — пыли и прокисшего молока. 

Мир, в котором он оказался, был стеклянным шаром, и Бинхэ подумал, что может и правда лучше разбить это стекло. У него, кажется, неплохо это получалось. 

— Я рад, что ты передумал, — напротив него за столом появился старик. — Можешь называть меня учитель. 

— Лучше скажи мне своё имя, — попросил Бинхэ. 

— Мэнмо, мальчик. Я повелитель снов. 

В сером мире не было нужды в отдыхе и пище. Солнце никогда не вставало и никогда не зажигались звёзды. Бесконечное “сегодня” Мэнмо учил Бинхэ управлять снами и ходить по сознанию людей. За долгие годы, если не века, Мэнмо поймал в свои сети множество душ, и теперь отдавал их Бинхэ забавы ради. Старик жаждал крови, смерти и мучений, но Бинхэ проходил через отголоски чужих мыслей, не задерживаясь — какое ему дело до тех, кто не причинял ему вреда? 

— По снам можно ходить. Снами можно управлять. Лиши человека сна, и через несколько дней он сойдёт с ума.

Но сны, учил Мэнмо, это куда больше, чем просто видения. Это все мысли и желания, те самые, которые вы выполняете, стоя на коленях. Ты сможешь уничтожать желания и создавать те, что удобны. 

Он учил его и другой магии: той, что Бинхэ видел у богов и духов, той, про которую пишут в книжках, и ещё управлению энергией в теле.

Но на самом деле Мэнмо пытался научить Бинхэ быть эгоистом и жить ради себя. 

— Зачем это мне? — раздражённо спросил Бинхэ, прервав очередной бесконечный поток оскорблений в сторону Шэнь Цзю. — Он не сделал мне ничего плохого.

— Он не ценит тебя. 

— А ты используешь меня. Если я сломаю стены, ты первым побежишь прочь. 

И Бинхэ закрыл глаза, позволяя себе упасть назад. Сквозь сомкнутые веки просочился яркий свет, а потом всё тело наполнила боль. 

Бинхэ с трудом открыл глаза. Помимо боли он чувствовал жуткую слабость. 

— С днём рождения, Бинхэ, — Шэнь Цзю по-прежнему ласково держал его за руку. Гипса на ней больше не было, зато прозрачная трубка соединяла его с пакетом на стойке — Бинхэ не знал, как правильно называются такие штуки, но это то, что обычно делали людям в больницах: трубки в руках, присоски и куча пищащих приборов. К счастью, у него была только трубка в руке. 

— Но мой день рождения в декабре. 

У него получилось сказать это далеко не с первого раза. Голос хрипел и не слушался, а язык ощущался слишком большим. 

— Уже декабрь, Бинхэ. Ты проспал почти полгода. 

Шэнь Цзю поднёс ему стакан и мог отпить, а после сел рядом на постель и вновь взял за руку. 

— Ты изменился. Теперь бы больше не совсем человек. 

— Я знаю. 

— Мне жаль, что с тобой это случилось.

— В мире нет случайностей, только неизбежность, — Бинхэ странно чувствовал себя, говоря эти слова. Они не принадлежали ему, и теперь устремились к своему настоящему хозяину. 

— Да, — Шэнь Цзю чуть сжал его пальцы, а потом отпустил. — Знаешь, ведь сейчас солнечное затмение. 

Бинхэ повернул голову к окну и через тонкие шторы увидел чёрный шар солнца, окружённый белой короной. 

В тишине отчётливо тикали часы, отсчитывая каждую секунду. Всего две минуты, и комнату залил яркий зимний свет, какой бывает только, если на улице много снега. Бинхэ впервые подумал, как много цветов в его комнате: корешки книг, цветы в вазе, светло-зелёные обои и клетчатый плед, которым он был укрыт. Даже мебель была из разного дерева: светлое и тёмное, оно совсем не сочеталось, но ему нравилось.

— Я скучал по тебе, — забывшись, признался он Шэнь Цзю. 

Мэнмо помог ему, но не смог привить своей ненависти, которую он испытывал к личине Шэнь Цинцю. Ведь Шэнь Цинцю не был настоящим, а Шэнь Цзю — был. 

— Кстати, ты должен мне за то время, что мне пришлось присматривать за твоим телом, — ответил Шэнь Цзю с усмешкой. 

Бинхэ только улыбнулся.


	6. Выбор

Бинхэ заново учился ходить. Хоть его тело и изменилось, но тем не менее, он оставался больше человеком, чем сверхъестественным существом, и он почти полгода провёл, прикованный к кровати. 

Вставать первый раз было сложно — почти невозможно. Шэнь Цзю и Инъин поддерживали его за руки и помогли выйти во двор. Там Бинхэ без сил повалился на расстеленный плед и смотрел на кружащиеся снежинки. Второй год подряд у них было белое Рождество. 

— Ты замёрзнешь, — Шэнь Цзю сел рядом и укрыл Бинхэ ещё одним пледом. После переложил его голову к себе на колени. — Нам нужно тебя откормить, ты похож на скелет. 

— Мне нужно себя откормить, ты хочешь сказать, — улыбнулся Бинхэ. 

Он чувствовал странное спокойствие. Может, это была погода, а может — долгий сон. 

Может, уроки Мэнмо. Первым из них стало знание о том, что ты можешь управлять другими, лишь если полностью контролируешь себя. Превратись в улыбчивую маску, и мир станет твоим. Люди будут видеть в тебе то, чего жаждут больше всего. Подари им надежду и посади на поводок.

— Ты стал наглее, — Шэнь Цзю коснулся его лба. 

Когда Бинхэ окреп достаточно, чтобы хотя бы сидеть в постели, Шэнь Цзю принёс ему зеркало: на лбу горел алым знак, как тот, что оставлял Шэнь Цзю. 

— Такие метки обычно есть у высших демонов, Бинхэ. Но ты — не демон, не бог и не человек. Ты что-то новое. 

В голове Бинхэ вновь зазвучал хриплый старческий смех, который оборвался протяжным карканьем. Но вместо вороньего бога к ним пришёл лекарь, Му Цинфан — Шэнь Цзю говорил, что это он залечил раны Бинхэ после падения и это он присматривал за ним все эти полгода. 

Дух ли он или божество, Бинхэ не знал. В лунном свете на его голове серебрились рога, обвитые цветами, и оттого он, высокий и с тёплыми карими глазами, напоминал Бинхэ благородного оленя. 

— Мальчику нужны физические упражнения, младший брат.

Иногда это проскальзывало в общении Шэнь Цзю, Ци Цинци и Лю Цинге — они называли друг друга братьями и сестрой, теми старомодными обращениями, что нынче можно было услышать в дорамах или кино. И они все разделяли это “цин” в имени. 

В магазине было больше загадок, чем один человек может решить за всю свою жизнь. Какая жалость, что Бинхэ они совсем не заботили. 

Зато ему нравилось, как Шэнь Цзю ухаживает за ним; как приносит ему еду — и он, и Инъин ужасно готовили, но чужая забота была так приятна. 

Теперь они смотрели с веранды на медленно кружащиеся снежинки, и Шэнь Цзю рассеянно поглаживал его волосы. 

— Я научу тебя, как обращаться с твоей новой силой, — пообещал он. — Это будет подарок на день рождения. 

— Ты прежде не делал мне подарки. 

Вместо Шэнь Цзю потянул его за прядь. Бинхэ не стал говорить, что уже знает. 

Учитель из Шэнь Цзю вышел ничуть не лучше повара. Ему не хватало терпения и желания, собственно, учить. Он злился, когда Бинхэ не понимал с первого раза вещи, что он объяснял, быстро терял интерес и обычно просто оставлял Бинхэ с книгами и свитками. Но главное — ничто в том, чему он пытался научить Бинхэ, не было и тени жадности Мэнмо. 

Шэнь Цзю говорил про гармонию, про то, как в мире нет и никогда не будет ничего случайного. Каждое действие требует противодействия. Ты не можешь избежать судьбы, лишь ненадолго обмануть, но она придёт собирать долги. 

— Ты обманывал когда-нибудь, Бинхэ? 

— Нет. 

— Нет, конечно же нет. Сознательно, — Шэнь Цзю положил между ними веер. — Скажи мне, что ты видишь, когда стоишь за моим плечом, пока я слушаю всех этим жалких людей?

Неприязнь к людям — вот, наверное, единственное, что было общего у него с Мэнмо. 

— Равнодушие, — начал Бинхэ, — иногда презрение. Жалость. Ты тяготишься помощью им, но при никогда не отказываешь. 

— Я знаю свой долг. Что ты видишь на этом веере? 

— Бамбуковый лес, как за нашим домом. 

— Что ты видишь здесь, Бинхэ? — повторил Шэнь Цзю с необычным для него терпением.

— Наш дом, за деревьями. 

— Хорошо. Всегда пом свободен уйти отсюда, когда тебе захочется, Бинхэ. 

Может, ему и не надо было говорить о Мэнмо, потому что Шэнь Цзю догадался сам.

Скоро он попросил вороньего бога обучить его сражениям на мечах — сказал, это полезно для концентрации. Добавил с усмешкой, что он должен нести ответственность. 

— Ты никогда не будешь вороном, мальчик, — сказал ему Лю Цинге. Его спина была идеально прямой, но при этом он выглядел расслабленно. — Но я не дам опозорить моё имя. 

— Я Ло, а не Лю. 

Бинхэ повертел в руках деревянный тренировочный меч. Он видел в школе, как занимался клуб боевых искусств, как они раз за разом делали одинаковые взмахи мечами и вставали в стойки. 

Это, как позже понял Бинхэ, было не теми боевыми искусствами, в которые верил вороний бог. 

Его жизнь преисполнилась уроков: днём он проводил время с Шэнь Цзю, вечерами иногда их навещал Лю Цинге, а ночью в его сны приходил Мэнмо, который будто помолодел, освободившись, но всё равно оставался склочным злобным стариком. 

— А-Ло, ты не собираешься вернуться в школу? Все по тебе скучают. 

Шёл апрель, когда Инъин это спросила. Она часто навещала его — тут уже Шэнь Цзю не давал ему объяснений. Щебетала точно птичка о школьных делах, своих друзьях, которых считала и друзьями Бинхэ, о том, какие книги читает и какие фильмы смотрит. Она жила обычной жизнью, где самой большой проблемой были мальчики и оценки. 

Как же далёк он был ото всех эти забот. 

— Не знаю, — Бинхэ сцепил руки на коленях. — Я пропустил слишком много. 

— Все знают, как сильно ты пострадал после того землетрясения! Мастер Шэнь ходил в школу и предупредил, что ты в коме… Но прошло уже почти четыре месяца, А-Ло, ты уже совсем здоров? 

Она игриво потянула его за рука. Бинхэ знал, что вырос и набрал веса. Сейчас он выглядел куда здоровее, чем до падения. Когда он вновь мог твёрдо стоять на ногах, то разделся и долго стоял перед зеркалом: тогда он был настолько худым, что удивительно, как его душа по-прежнему соглашалась оставаться в костях, обтянутых кожей, тонкой и сухой, точно бумага. Он много ел и занимался — бегал рано утром по району, отжимался и приседал, а потом Лю Цинге взялся ему что-то объяснять, но у него терпения было ещё меньше, чем у Шэнь Цзю. 

Иногда Шэнь Цзю, обычно спавший до поздна, если у них только не бывало ранних гостей, встречал его после пробежек с полотенцем. 

— Я подумаю об этом, — сказал Бинхэ, больше чтобы успокоить её и закрыть эту тему. 

— Тебе стоит пойти в эту школу. Выдрессировать себе стадо, — заявил ему тем же вечером Мэнмо во сне. — Сделать армию. 

— Мне не нужна армия, — скучающим голосом отозвался Бинхэ. — Разве что для масштабной уборки магазина. 

— Но тебе нужен он.

Мэнмо соткал из теней перед ними фигуру Шэнь Цзю: в церемониальных одеждах, с некрасиво искривлёнными губами и злыми глазами. Он обмахивался веером и пил вино из маленькой чаши. Бинхэ изменил его — превратил из Шэнь Цинцю в Шэнь Цзю, не злого, а недовольного, и с грозовым небом в глазах. 

— Глупец. Он никогда не позволит тебе приблизиться, — Мэнмо развеял иллюзию, едва ли взглянув на неё. — Ты должен взять его силой, если так хочешь. 

— Я не хочу, — спокойно ответил Бинхэ и проснулся. 

Тем утром, когда он вернулся с пробежки, Шэнь Цзю ждал его в накидке, которая нравилась Бинхэ больше прочих — из тяжёлой ткани, она красиво собиралась складками на полу, а при движении казалось, что цапли, тщательно выписанные на зелёном фоне, вот-вот взлетят. Его волосы были собраны наверх серебряными шпильками, с которых гроздьями свисали изумруды и жемчуг. 

— Нам нужно поговорить, Бинхэ, — сказал Шэнь Цинцю. 

Зачем брать силой, если можно просто возжелать чего-то?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В целом я понятия не имела, что написать на этот день, а ещё мне ужасно плохо после визита к стоматологу, и я всё ещё пребываю в немного изменённом состоянии сознания, но Я Попыталась.


	7. Награда

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Иии рейтинг пошёл наверх.

Шэнь Цзю — Цинцю — привёл его в новую комнату, где Бинхэ ни разу за четыре года ещё не доводилось бывать. Они сели за традиционный низкий столик, и Шэнь Цинцю разлил чай. Придвинув Бинхэ чашку, такую крохотную и красивую, что страшно было взять, чтобы не сломать ненароком, он сказал невозможно спокойно, будто вся его личность вдруг застыла:

— У тебя есть желание, Бинхэ. 

— Ничего не изменилось, — ответил он также спокойно. — Я просто хочу оставаться здесь, с тобой. Пожалуйста, не прогоняй меня, — Бинхэ сглотнул, почувствовал себя вновь маленьким и беспомощным.

— Сколько тебе лет сейчас? — вдруг резко переменил тему Шэнь Цинцю, словно услышав его мысли. Интересно, подумал Бинхэ, а он умеет ходить по разуму? Наверное, нет, Мэнмо бы знал. 

— Шестнадцать. 

— А сколько ты живёшь со мной?

— Почти четыре года. 

— За эти четыре года ты должен был запомнить, что пока у тебя есть желание, двери магазина всегда будут открыты для тебя. Теперь, — Шэнь Цинцю повертел в руках веер, но не стал по обыкновению прятать за ним лицо, — скажи мне, как ты думаешь, сколько лет мне?

— Не знаю. Не думаю, что у тебя вообще есть возраст, — пробормотал Бинхэ. 

— Ты почти угадал. — Шэнь Цинцю склонил голову, и одна прядь выскользнула из причёски и легла ему на плечо. Под жёстким воротником тонкая шея казалась совсем белой. — Ничего не изменилось, ты сказал, но тем не менее мы оба знаем, что ты изменился. В тебе не только кровь бога. Так скажи мне, чего же ты хочешь? 

— Тебя, — и Бинхэ посмотрел Шэнь Цинцю прямо в глаза. — Не только жить здесь, с тобой, но и тебя. 

— Тебе придётся уточнить, Бинхэ, — Шэнь Цзю отбросил свою личину и сделался беспокойным. Его глаза потемнели, точно небо перед бурей. 

— Я не знаю, как это описать. Я просто хочу — тебя, целиком. Но я не имею права просить о таком и никогда не смогу расплатиться. 

— Наоборот, ты просишь слишком мало, — неожиданно Шэнь Цзю рассмеялся. — Мы можем начать с простого, чтобы магазин успокоился. 

Изящным движением он поднялся и развязал пояс на своих одеждах. Он снимал слой за слоем, пока не оказался перед Бинхэ обнажённым; белья он не носил. Без одежды он почему-то разом стал меньше походить на человека, а больше — на неведомое божество.

Шэнь Цзю был очень худым, но под кожей угадывались стальные мышцы. Тёмная прядь по-прежнему лежала на плече, оттеняя белизну кожи. Других волос на теле у него не было совсем. 

Бинхэ рассматривал его долго, одновременно жутко стесняясь и не в силах перестать.

— Пойдём, — Шэнь Цзю переступил с ноги на ногу и поёжился. — Я замёрз. 

Бинхэ встал и приблизился, впервые заметив, что ростом они почти сравнялись. Шэнь Цзю взял его за руку и повёл за собой в дальний угол комнаты, к двери, которой раньше не было. За ней оказалась обычная спальня, светлая и просторная. Здесь не было ничего, кроме широкой низкой кровати, низкого комода с зеркалом и шкафа в стене. Двери, ведущие на улицу, были раздвинуты, и Бинхэ видел бамбуковый лес и пруд с карпами. 

Шэнь Цзю подвёл его к кровати и стянул с плеч толстовку. Потом встал на колени, и от вида его склонённой головы у Бинхэ пересохло во рту. Он сам потянулся снять футболку, а Шэнь Цзю расстегнул его джинсы и стащил вниз вместе с трусами. 

— Ты совсем вырос, — со странным весельем заметил он, и Бинхэ стало неловко. Он потянулся закрыться руками, но Шэнь Цзю оттолкнул их и велел: — Ложись. 

Бинхэ послушно забрался на кровать и лёг на бок. Он чувствовал себя странно и не знал, чего ждать. Может, это сон,навеянный чарами Мэнмо? Но Бинхэ умел закрывать своё сознание, и старик не мог туда проникуть. Но и реальностью такое не могло быть. 

Конечно, Бинхэ иногда мастурбировал, и в его мыслях иногда возникал образ Шэнь Цзю, но ничего более — разделённые прикосновения, наклон головы и покрасневшие от вина губы. Никогда Бинхэ не представлял его обнажённым и не думал о настоящем сексе — не только с Шэнь Цзю, но и вообще.

Шэнь Цзю вытянулся рядом с ним на спине и закинул одну руку за голову. Хорошо, подумал Бинхэ, что его волосы ещё собраны. Ему бы наверное было неудобно.

— Ты можешь меня поцеловать, — заметил Шэнь Цзю, глядя на него из-под ресниц. 

Бинхэ неловко придвинулся, быстро коснулся губами губ и, отстраняясь, поймал тихий смех. 

— Ты можешь быть смелее, Бинхэ, это твоё желание. 

Не моё, мысленно возразил он. Это  _ твоё _ желание.

Шэнь Цзю потянул его за руку на себя, заставляя лечь на себя, обхватил лицо Бинхэ руками и поцеловал сам: влажно и развратно. Его тело было холодным, а рот и язык — горячими, и когда поцелуй закончился, Бинхэ едва мог дышать. 

— Тебе не тяжело? — спросил он, глядя на покрасневшие губы Шэнь Цзю. Почти как он вина, и пьянили также.

— Ты тёплый, — Шэнь Цзю сыто улыбнулся, точно кот, напившийся сливок. — Поцелуй меня ещё. 

И ещё, и ещё, и ещё, пока Бинхэ не осмелел настолько, чтобы поцеловать в подставленную шею и между ключиц, и над сердцем. 

— Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, — сказал Бинхэ, положил голову на живот Шэнь Цзю. Он не чувствовал его возбуждения, хотя собственный член Бинхэ давно налился кровью и мучительно требовал прикосновений.

— Не слишком ли много желаний? — Шэнь Цзю снова тихо рассмеялся и погладил его волосы. — Мне хорошо с тобой, — заверил он. 

Бинхэ приподнялся и сел на пятки. Провёл ладонью по груди Шэнь Цзю до впалого живота и осторожно сомкнул пальцы вокруг мягкого члена. Его ласка была просто и безыскусной, но постепенно член Шэнь Цзю в его ладони затвердел, и тогда Бинхэ склонился обратно и направил его в рот. Он видел такое в журналах, что приносили одноклассники, и в маньхуа, что они читали тайком на телефонах, и это должно было доставлять удовольствие — потому то гораздо больше Бинхэ хотел доставить удовольствием Шэнь Цзю, чем удовлетвориться сам. 

Он сосал член Шэнь Цзю и лизал, будто мороженое, но, в отличие от мороженого, это Бинхэ понравилось гораздо больше.

— Бинхэ, хватит, — Шэнь Цзю вдруг сел и оттолкнул его за плечи. Пустота во рту вызывала странное разочарование.

— Но тебе же было хорошо. — Бинхэ нравилось, как подрагивают бёдра Шэнь Цзю под его ладонями, как он тихо вздыхает и часто дышит, пытаясь сохранить видимость спокойствия. 

Шэнь Цзю мягко поцеловал его. 

— Возможно, даже слишком хорошо. Я могу сделать тоже самое для тебя. 

— Не надо, — быстро отказался Бинхэ. — Лучше просто… рукой. 

Он знал, что его член большой. Возможно, даже слишком большой, и другие парни бы на его месте, наверное, невероятно гордились бы, но Бинхэ не хотел причинять неудобство и дискомфорт. 

— Как скажешь. 

Шэнь Цзю облизал пальцы — показательно засовывал в рот и обводил языком, а потом сомкнул на члене Бинхэ — попытался сомкнуть, но его пальцы едва сходились. 

— Я бы смог взять его в рот, если ты переживаешь об этом, — заметил он, лаская член Бинхэ кончиками пальцев. — И не только в рот. 

— Не надо, — задыхаясь от непривычной ласки, мотнул головой Бинхэ. Шэнь Цзю методично двигал рукой, подводя его к оргазму. Иногда он останавливался и потирал головку большим пальцем, растирая смазку. — И так… — и тут Шэнь Цзю наклонился и обхватил губами головку; его рука сжала яйца, и Бинхэ кончил со сдавленным криком. Он упал спиной на кровать, пытаясь отдышаться. 

— А ты сомневался, — укорил его Шэнь Цзю. Он облизнулся, собирая с губ сперму, но всё равно осталось на щеках и груди. Бинхэ покраснел от того, как пошло это выглядело. — Тебе не хватило, — Шэнь Цзю погладил его по-прежнему возбуждённый член. — Ты можешь взять меня, если хочешь, или я повторю.

— Не сейчас, но.. Я бы хотел, чтобы это был ты, — он не смог разгадать выражение на лице Шэнь Цзю: что-то между удивлением и разочарованием? — Потом. Полежи вместе со мной? 

Шэнь Цзю лёг рядом, и Бинхэ положил голову ему на грудь. Они укрылись, потому что даже сейчас Шэнь Цзю оставался холодным и подрагивал. Возможно, стоило закрыть двери на улицу.

— Твоё сердце не бьётся, — понял вдруг Бинхэ. Он вслушивался и вслушивался, но ничего не было. Грудь Шэнь Цзю мерно поднималась и опускалась в такт дыханию, но ничего больше.

— Сердца бьются только у живых, Бинхэ, разве ты не знал?


	8. Новое начало

Когда-то давно магия царила повсюду, и волшебные существа ступали по земле наравне с людьми. Одним было доступно больше, чем другим — и люди начали создавать школы, где совершенствовали тело и дух. Боги спускались из своих небесных дворцов и наставляли их, и духи, и прочие мелкие божества тоже. 

И среди всех заклинателей был один, которого даже приглашали в небесные чертоги, уважая его силу и знания. Говорили, что он может разрывать пространство и проходить в иные миры, и прочёл все книги на свете. 

— Но он не мог, — Шэнь Цзю рассеянно накручивал на палец прядь волос Бинхэ. — В его власти было многое, но на самом деле в своей жизни совершил лишь несколько чудес, а остальное время занимался исследованиями и учил других тому, что умел сам. Боги боялись его и радовались этому. 

— Что это были за чудеса? 

— Первым стал его меч. Прекрасное оружие, которое покинуло ножны лишь дважды, и оба раза земля содрогнулась. Вторым чудом стало то, что этим мечом он поразил безумца, что хотел уничтожить существовавший тогда уклад жизни, украсть всю магию из мира. А третьим стал этот магазин. 

“Это ты?” почти спросил Бинхэ, но он вдруг понял — нет, это был не Шэнь Цзю, а кто-то другой. В его голосе сейчас мешались горечь и остывшая с годами злость, обида на кого-то. 

— Лю Цинге, Ци Цинци и даже бездельник Цинхуа могут рассказать тебе множество историй о других чудесах, если ты попросишь. Но то, чего они никогда не расскажут — у этого героя был младший брат, позорное пятно на истории. 

Рука в волосах Бинхэ замерла, и тот поднял голову. Глаза Шэнь Цзю сделались совсем светлыми, так что радужку едва можно было различить. Всё человеческое тепло ушло вдруг из его лица, превратив его в маску злого духа. 

Тем братом, догадался Бинхэ, был Шэнь Цзю. 

— Была грандиозная битва. Последним желанием заклинателя было сохранить жизнь своего брата, слабого калеки, но даже он не мог совершить такое насилие над мирозданием. Так появился магазин. 

Бинхэ не знал, что сказать; он был не особенно силён в этом. Мне очень жаль? Такое только разозлит Шэнь Цзю, и он может прогнать его. Вместо этого он спросил: 

— И что стало с владельцем магазина?

— Его время замерло. Он существует и не существует одновременно. Такое нельзя назвать жизнью, но и смертью тоже. 

— А желания? 

— Это плата. Возмещение, если тебе угодно. Забирая что-то, нужно вернуть что-то равноценное. И вот мой брат мёртв уже много веков, наши прочие братья и сёстры заняли места среди богов и прочих важных мира сего, а я здесь.

Со мной, подумал Бинхэ, ты здесь — со мной.

Вместо этого он взял ладонь Шэнь Цзю и поднёс ко рту, прижался губами к запястью. Под ними отчётливо читался пульс, но вот сердце не билось. 

— Я не понимаю. 

— Это не нужно понимать, Бинхэ. Не всё в этом мире можно понять. Некоторые вещи изначально созданы неправильными.

Это совсем не успокоило, но Шэнь Цзю неожиданно вновь начал перебирать его волосы, и Бинхэ, сомлев от этой простой ласки, закрыл глаза и провалился в сон. 

Там его ждало пламя и крики тысяч людей, умирающих в агонии; земля под ногами дрожала, а небо было чёрным с алыми прожилками молний. То и дело вдалеке точно зажигались новые звёзды, кружились, точно мотыльки, и быстро гасли. 

— Сколько мусора тогда сожгли, — Мэнмо противно захихикал вдали. — Так мы тогда думали, но и наша сила угасла. в небытие канули не только заклинатели и боги, но и демоны тоже.

— Убери это. 

Бинхэ закрыл глаза во сне и перешёл в другой сон — с бамбуковым лесом и небольшим домиком. Вдалеке смеялись дети и тихо играла флейта. 

Он заглянул в окошко: Шэнь Цзю играл в шашки с кем-то, кто сидел к Бинхэ спиной. 

У него не было права смотреть, и Бинхэ вновь перешёл в сон. Мэнмо обманывал его долго, подсовывая картины прошлого, пока Бинхэ, не устав окончательно, вытолкал его прочь и проснулся.

Они переменили положение — теперь Шэнь Цзю лежал рядом, прижавшись к нему боком, точно кот, который льнёт к теплу. Бинхэ подтянул одеяло повыше, закрыв белое плечо, и залюбовался. Сон сделал Шэнь Цзю мягче и грустнее, и оттого — красивее. Бинхэ хотелось его обнять.

Со своего места на кровати он видел ночное небо с мягким ярким росчерком Млечного пути; над магазином небо всегда словно было из другого мира, того, где городская засветка не мешает его действительно видеть. 

— Закрой двери, холодно, — пробормотал Шэнь Цзю и вопреки своим словам ещё ближе придвинулся к Бинхэ. Тот отвёл упавшие ему на лицо волосы, не решаясь поцеловать, и осторожно выбрался из-под одеяла, стараясь не пускать прохладный воздух.

Как был, голым, Бинхэ вышел на веранду и вслушался в шелест листьев. Отчего-то ему казалось, что после произошедшего мир как-то изменится, но изменился лишь он один. Правда же, людям всегда кажется, что они больше, чем есть на самом деле.. Постояв так, он вернулся, задвинув за собой двери, и по дорожке света из окна прошёл к кровати. Шэнь Цзю лежал тихо и бездвижно, бледный и синеватыми тенями на скуле, но труп совсем не напоминал. 

Бинхэ лёг рядом, и Шэнь Цзю моментально оказался в его руках. Сколько раз, Бинхэ засыпал и просыпался, убаюканный его присутствием рядом? 

Он был готов к тому, что утром окажется, что произошедшее было наваждением, но солнечные лучи обласкали белую руку Шэнь Цзю на груди Бинхэ, согрев её золотом. 

— Доброе утро, — Шэнь Цзю лениво ему улыбнулся, а потом его рука скользнула под одеяло и обхватила член Бинхэ. 

— Не нужно, — Бинхэ покраснел и хотел было отстраниться, но Шэнь Цзю задвигал рукой, и тело потяжелело от возбуждения. 

Когда Бинхэ кончил, Шэнь Цзю откинул одеяло и вытер об него руку. Он быстро поднялся, не дав Бинхэ прикоснуться к себе, и накинул халат, не утруждая себя завязыванием пояса. 

— Завтрак, Бинхэ. 

— Что ты хочешь? — Бинхэ тоже встал, и Шэнь Цзю набросил и ему на плечи халат — чёрный, с алой вышивкой на вороте.

— На твой выбор. 

Бинхэ вышел на веранду и оглянулся. В солнечном свете Шэнь Цзю, растрёпанный и полуголый, походил на порнографическую фантазию. Бинхэ сглотнул и поспешил к себе.

У них было двое посетителей в тот день — они пришли почти друг за другом, маленькая девочка в ярком плаще в крупный горох и благообразного вида седой мужчина с аккуратной бородкой. Девочка просила о подарке для матери; позже Шэнь Цзю сказал, что её мать умирает от рака, и этот подарок больше для самой девочки, чем для её матери. Мужчина же хотел, чтобы о смерти его жены никто не узнал. Он любил её так сильно, что отказывался хоронить и хранил забальзамированный труп дома.

— Бинхэ, — позвал вечером Шэнь Цзю. Они сидели на веранде и ждали в гости Лю Цинге и Лю Минъянь. Рядом уже были приготовлены пыльные сосуды с вином, которые Бинхэ принёс из погреба. — Ты помнишь своё первое желание? 

— Быть с тобой, — Бинхэ пожал плечами. 

Шэнь Цзю ничего не ответил, и Бинхэ подумал, что, может ошибся в формулировке. Но ведь тогда он был ещё ребёнком, да и сколько лет назад это случилось? 

— Впервые с тех пор, как брат привязал меня к этому месту, я не хочу умереть, — сказал вдруг Шэнь Цзю, и Бинхэ вздрогнул. — Его спасение, которого я никогда не просил, обернулось проклятьем, а сам он умер. И кто из нас после этого трус? 

Бинхэ молчал. Что может ответить на такое он, который прожил неполные семнадцать лет, тому, кто страдал сотни, если не тысячи лет?

— Я попытаюсь, Бинхэ.

Шэнь Цзю коснулся его руки и будто хотел добавить что-то ещё, но мир заполнило хлопанье крыльев, и вот уже рядом с ними сидел вечно сердитый вороний бог. Из пруда выступила Лю Минъянь. 

Бинхэ оставил их и отправился на кухню за едой. Они засиделись едва ли не до рассветных сумерек, и ему пришлось ещё три раза спускаться в погреб за новым вином, а в итоге гости остались у них на ночь. 

— Куда ты? — сонно спросил Шэнь Цзю, когда Бинхэ повернулся, чтобы пойти к себе. 

Он неслышно подошёл и обнял Бинхэ со спины, прижался щекой к плечу. Его голос звучал совсем непривычно, тихо и почти жалобно: — Останься со мной. 

Бинхэ не был уверен, что его и его сердце продолжает биться. Сможет ли он когда-нибудь расплатиться за такое? 

На этот раз он вёл за собой Шэнь Цзю и раздевал его тоже он. От этих прикосновений его тело стало тяжёлым и мягким, и горячим. 

— Ты сменил простыни, подожди, — и Шэнь Цзю изящно опустился перед ним на колени. 

Вчера Бинхэ не позволил ему делать этого, но сейчас Шэнь Цзю не стал спрашивать. Он сомкнул губы на головке и начал посасывать её и лизать, лаская остальное ладонью. Мягкий розовый свет поднимающегося цвета сделал его щёки персиковыми, а губы — алыми. Бинхэ старался не смотреть вниз, сходя с ума от влажного тепла, но его взгляд неизменно опускался. Когда Бинхэ был близок, Шэнь Цзю выпустил его член изо рта, и сперма брызнула ему на щёки и губы. Бинхэ зажмурился; за какие-то два дня у него набралось столько материала для фантазий…

— А теперь спать, — Шэнь Цзю поднялся и отошёл к комоду, на котором на старинный манер стоял кувшин с водой и небольшой тазик. 

Пока он умывался, Бинхэ лёг. Когда Шэнь Цзю устроился, прижавшись спиной к его груди, Бинхэ понял, что это уже привычно; словно так было всегда. 

Пускай, попросил он, так будет всегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И на этом всё, пожалуй. Последняя часть вышла совсем не такой, как мне бы хотелось, при том, что я понятия не имела, какой бы хотела её видеть изначально, и конец слишком счастливый, но что ж поделать.


End file.
